


The Butterfly House

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [52]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Based on a Tumblr Post, Bugs & Insects, Butterflies, Childhood Memories, Classical Music, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Dubious Science, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Fic, Glasses, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Memories, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photography, Public Display of Affection, Roses, Science, Sunflowers, Tattoos, Technology, based on a fanfic, talking nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this multi chap fic, Zeta-7 and The reader go to a butterfly house, learning a little bit about butterflies and each other.





	1. Fairy Dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



> Based on Porkchops fic which can be found here [Doofus Rick Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078134/chapters/33234249)
> 
> In her fic, Doofus Rick and reader on a date, being bothered by other Rick's who give them a hard time.
> 
> Mine is basically a fic of a fic, but please read the original if you haven't

Wherever you walked, there was music.

Soothing classics prepared your mind and heart for the possibility that paradise could exist on earth, that lush gardens full of tropical fruits, and exotic blooms could exist in the realm of mortals. And stepping through a pair of double glass doors, you were transported without the help of Rick's portal gun. Your breath caught in your throat, astonished by their familiar ways. “Oh….it's…I can't believe this.”

Butterflies, whipping past you, hanging like living fruit among the branches, kissing your skin, and resting when it was convenient; they were everywhere. If you were a child, you might not have known any better and dare reach out and touch one, but of course that would have been an unkindness. Oh, they were good, wonderful, and sweet, but distant; like yesterdays. These silent, colorful consolations reminded you a simpler time, before Rick, before tragedy and sadness, when you were still young, and lived in blissful ignorance; when following those whispers of paradise which led you through the green, lush, blooming meadows of dreams and memories. Still, that was before, and you couldn't go back to then, but instead think of right now, and the future.

In airy dalliance, gliding about like the summer breezes, was the Monarch. Coquettish in its allure, came the Common Morpho whirling above your head, encouraging you to follow its lead. Sweet was the touch, precipitate in its affection was the Swallowtail. On a limp rose was the Adonis Blue. And all around, in their fairy dances were a flurry of soft Moon Moths. Why, there must have been hundreds upon thousands which you didn't know the name of, but Zeta-7 captured the brief moments of your confusion, which had warmed into delight.

You should have known he was hiding something when he chose to wear his light blue button down shirt instead of the usual labcoat and sweater. “Rick, you planned this didn't you?”

“Yeah,” came his toothy grin. “isn't it neat? I-I thought you would like it.”

“Like it? It's beautiful here, but I seem to be having some other problems. I'm not sure what it is I should be doing, or if I'm doing it wrong, but they are getting awfully close.”

Snapping about a dozen photos, he chuckled. “It's probably b-because of - of the bright colors you're wearing. Don't worry m-mi corazón, y-you're doing great. Just a-act natural, and they'll move along.”

“Rick, I think one of them is licking me.”

With raised brow, he lowered his camera. “Are y-y-you wearing that organic lotion again?”

“Yeah.”

“Hohoho, I'll - I'll be right there.”

* * *

There was something magical about butterflies.Vibrant and beautiful, they were but remnants of paradise. Wing beats, graceful and mesmerizing, you stepped outside of yourself, and became a loyal follower. You had not known of beauty quite like this, and where Rick and you were laying, were their collective revelries.

It was breathtaking, beyond all current knowledge of tranquility. To be anointed by their selective choice, you dare not question how you came to be quite so deserving. Oh, but you could think of a thing or two. With Zeta-7, it seemed like a talent of his to encourage your natural wonder, and to mystify you with the everyday, but wonderfully magnificent things, and the scenes all around you. When he told he'd make it up to you, you never had in mind anything like this.

He had taken you to a butterfly house; a greenhouse designed for those in Lepidoptera family. And as he went on about red-bodied swallowtails, and how the nanostructures of their wing can be transferred to solar cells and enhance their absorption rates, you were watching his gestures, and the pleasant way his mouth moved. From above the gentle sunlight filtered through the treetops, and blessed flowers were hidden under winged being. Bathed by the warmth of the early afternoon sun, you two laid on the ground just off the main pathway, observing everything within your field of vision. Those who passed on by looked upon you two oddly, but neither of you particularly minded, as long as they let you be.

It had been quite a while since you've felt this relaxed, and it was easy to see that Rick felt the same. Why, you were sure he knew just about a little of everything about this place, and the creatures in it, though there weren't enough hours in the day for him to explain it all. You watched the flight of a red admiral, admiring it's scalloped brown wings on its upperside with reddish-orange bands and white spots on its wingtips. It easily flew past a peacock butterfly, which was on its way to the milkweed. If the battery life of your phone hadn't died, you would have been taking a video of all this, but perhaps it was for the best; it gave you time to enjoy things as you naturally should. And in this peace, beside the man of your affections, you sang quietly to yourself a silly little song. “I've been searching for a man, hmn hmm mhm mmn, just to fin-” you paused, because a Blue Morpho decided to land on your chest.

With care, Rick moved it away, only to have it fly back, and cling to his lanyard. This made you erupt in waves of laughter. Perhaps it was a little stubborn, or attracted to Zeta-7s sweet scent, but he didn't seem to mind it; if you were a butterfly you'd cling to him too. And lacing your fingers together with his, you were caught up in simple daydreams when Rick said quietly, “L-l-look,” leaning up on his elbows, he pointed at its wings. “I-I think this guy has been here for - for a while. See how worn it is here a-and here? These are the - the areas that have been damaged beyond repair. So, w-w-we have t-to be careful.”

“Is it going to be okay?”

“Of - of course. They might b-be small, but butterflies are much stronger than they look.”

“Really?” 

And kissing your temple, he said good-naturedly.

“Much like - like someone else I-I know.”

“Oh Rick.”


	2. Shared Words And Forgotten Memories

Adagio, the soft melody a reflection of the mood you two were in. The Mexican sunflowers attracted the attentions of the Monarchs, the swallowtails, and Rick. Fascinated by their color, and general friendliness, he found himself covered by several of these friendly beauties while trying to sketch. It made you think of the classic adventurers who traveled to the remotest parts of Africa, Asia, and southern America, and searched for the lands untouched, and for the simple, but unorthodox beauty of the native land; places where dangerously rare species roamed, and only one man had ever seen them. For his part, Zeta-7 took delight in speaking with them, trying to understand their ways, and no doubt he could hear them, for his sonic hearing aid allowed him to translate any form of language and sound into words he could understand. “What are they telling you?”

Flashing you a toothy smile, “That it's a-a really nice day,” and rubbing his arm. “and that they could - could go for some milkweed right about now, amongst other things of - of course.”

You could only wonder what could have been said, as he paused every now and then, just to burst out in fits of laughter. Perhaps it was like talking to the bee's, though what would butterflies and bee's talk about, or have in common with an aged scientist?

* * *

Walking about the gardens, you had noticed more than once that a particular Morpho kept following you two. You thought it was strange, considering the other Morphos kept their distance. “He's following us Rick.”

Taking a few macro shots, he replied sweetly. “I-I think it's attracted t-t-to your sweet scent.”

Your scent? Hadn't he told you earlier that it had to do with the colors you were wearing?

Studying him, you realized that his ears were turning red, and he was keeping a small distance between you two. If this was his mild attempt at flirting, then you could think of something better. 

“Maybe,” You giggled, “but I know someone that smells sweeter.” and taking a playful whiff of his hair, his whole body tensed up, and before you could try it again, he jumped back.

“W-w-w-w-what are y-you doing?” he blushed.

“Me? I haven't done anything…..yet.”

Flustered, he buttoned the top part of his shirt before you could get any funny ideas. “Please st-stop that, what if - what if someone's watching?”

Considering it was a weekday, early in the morning, and that the only other people that were here had already walked into the next exhibit, you didn't think there was much to worry about. He really was a silly man, though being as proper as he was, you were surprised he hadn't died of embarrassment already. You walked beside Zeta-7 to hook your arm into his, looking up at him with playful defiance. “Then let them look, we're just appreciating the scenery, and each other.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he frowned. “Gosh, I'm s-s-sorry. You - you had caught me off guard. I didn't - I-I shouldn't have reacted that way.”

“No, I'm sorry. I know you don't like public displays of affection.”

“I-I-I-I wish - I wish I was bold just like - like you.”

You had never thought of yourself as bold. Silly, annoying, childish, and average, but never bold.Watching a Swallowtail take a rest on some Yarrow, you asked. “Like me? What do you mean?”

“You try not t-to let things bother you, and I try t-to do the same, and not t-t-to let it get to me, and I know it - it happens all the time,” he admitted. “but it seems that anytime we're - we're t-together, at least on any earth dimension, we're frowned upon, or someone finds a-a fault in our b-behavior.”

“Yeah, but the butterflies aren't going to judge us. And as long as we keep this PG, it shouldn't be a problem.”

Recovering a little, he softened. “I-I know you mean well, but I - oh, I-I don't know. I guess what I'm trying t-to say is that I don't - I don't want anyone t-t-to be given a reason to think badly of you.”

This must have been about the crude comments which came from a few of the patrons. Certainly, their words carried no weight, for most came from some teenagers, but the words from a man not to far off from Ricks age had affected him the most; calling him a dirty old man. You knew that none of it was true, but being as sensitive as he was, and the way Zeta-7 had been conditioned, he might dare believe it.

“I'm not inside their heads, so I don't know what they're thinking. Rick, I appreciate that you're trying to protect my honor, but I think that no matter what we do, someone's always going to think it's wrong, like that guy who scoffed at us earlier when we walked in. So, shouldn't we just carry on as we always do?”

“I-I suppose.”

Poking his cheek, “Don't be like that, what will the butterflies say?” with raised brow, it seems he hadn't considered this. You continued. “Rick, I'm sure they're opinion is worth more than that of mere men, who haven't seen the true beauty of life, and know what's most important.”

“And w-w-what do - do you think is most important?”

“At the moment, it's you. You're my priority, and it might not be the answer you were looking for, but you're the most important to me.”

The lines about his mouth, and forehead deepened, and like usual he was fighting his self doubt, thinking too hard on what it is you had meant to say. And like an old friend, the damaged Morpho landed on his head, and right away the tension fell away, and his back straightened; he must have spoken on your behalf. Covering your hand with his, Zeta-7 gave it a squeeze. “Thank you, for - for thinking so.”

* * *

Behind a rose leaf, was a group of caterpillars which looked kind of fuzzy, though upon closer examination they looked like a force not to be reckoned with. “Rick, how come these caterpillars are spikey?”

“Well, just like how bees, wasps, hornets and - and some ants can sting t-to defend themselves or their nests, the stinging caterpillars have spines and barbed hooks for - for protection. W-with most species, these are for show and are quite harmless. Though, some c-c-can cause serious reactions.”

Taking out two pairs of normal looking shades, he handed you one to put on, and pressed the small rhinestone on the side to increase magnification. “Whoa, that does look like a spike.”

“Their stinging ‘urticating’ hairs are hollow quill-like hairs, connected t-to poison sacs, which are used as - as defensive weapons. When these hairs a-are touched they pierce the skin releasing poison. Reactions can range from a-a mild itching t-to the more severe pain, swelling, blistering, dermatitis, and even intestinal disturbances.”

Pulling off the shades and handing them back to him, you pouted. “Thanks a lot Rick, now I'm going to be afraid of these.”

“Hohoho, j-just because they are potentially harmful doesn't make them any less wonderful. And these guys are going t-to be lovely Io Moths someday.”

“Hmm, I am disappointed that I can't hold them. Would it really be that bad if I touch it?”

“Mhm, it - it would b-be really painful. Gosh,” he chuckled. “at least y-you won't have t-t-to learn the hard way.”

“Don't tell me, you tried to pick one up?”

Scratching the back of his neck, his boyish smile made your heart flutter. “Yeah, I-I didn't know any better at - at the time, and neither did my mom.”

Zeta-7 rarely spoke of his family, at least when it came to his parents. You have heard bits and pieces before, though he tended to be ambiguous about his childhood, and when he did open up a little, you were sure to listen carefully. “Your mom? What was it she didn't know?”

Chewing his bottom lip, the lines of his forehead deepened, a dozen emotions passing over his features. When this happened, you knew he was remembering what had been forgotten, repressed, or misplaced. At first, it used to scare you, but you knew the warning signs. You'd let him be, though you'd guide him somewhere safe, which at the moment was a nearby bench, where you two sat for a few minutes, before he continued. “When I was a-a kid, I once brought one of these guys into the house, and my mother thought I-I was carrying around a worm. Slapping it out of - of my hand, she threw it outside and smashed him with a broom. At the time it was upsetting, but I-I can't hold it against her, its - it's not like she knew what it was.”

“Aww, that's both sad and cute, but I get it. I'd probably do the same thing if I didn't know any better either. Oh, but there's something else isn't there?”

With a sigh, he took out two pieces of candy, and gave you one. “I-I really am getting old. W-what bothers me is - is that I-I forgot the rest. I forgot what she was wearing, or where I-I-I even found the caterpillar.”

Popping a peppermint, he sagged a little, staring at nothing in particular. Poor man, he hated thinking about his mortality, but it was only natural. You thought about it too. “It's okay,” you cooed, seeing him relax a little as you took his arm, and wrapped it around yourself. “I forget stuff all the time. It can happen to anybody, and it doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. It only means you're human.”

Looking up at a passing yellow pieridae butterfly, you said. “Rick, could…can I ask you something?”

“Mhm.”

“Can we just stay here for a while? I like this spot.”

“Yeah, I-I like it too.”

And just when you thought he had finished what he wanted to say, he said softly. “There is something I-I do remember. It all happened on a sunny day.”

“What did?” 

“The day I-I met you.”


	3. In His World

This is how it should be, when admiring the lovely darlings born in the dreams and wishes of lovers. And as lovers would do, the butterflies flit to flowers, faithful to their favorite blooms. What wisps of wonder which pass through the sky, floating, falling, believing, and belonging, they were the testament to paradise. If one would choose to follow the ever coquettish Morpho, the kinder monarch, or the fair Gulf Fritillary, then perhaps they'd find the secrets of forever; of the alpha and omega, and the in-between.

Oh, but being filled with such gladness that this quality of peace could still exist, you gushed. “This has been wonderful Rick. Thank you so much for taking me here, I loved it. I hope that we can come back soon.”

With a hand over his heart, he hummed. “The pleasure’s all mine. I-I-I like to come here on my own sometimes. I find it very p-peaceful, and it's a-a good place to sit and think about things.”

“Like what? More of the usual?” you asked, turning your head to face him.

“J-just life in general.”

“Hmm.”

Up above, where large groups had congregated themselves, Rick concentrated his focus, reaching out as though he wanted to be with them. “Y-yeah, like the kind of things that - that bother me.”

The list of things which bothered him could possibly stretch out as far as the Milky Way, though in comparison to the things which he did like, you'd say there was an even longer list that would reach Andromeda. Either way, there was no knowing the full extent of the his trials and tribulations, all you knew was that the worst of it was hidden, locked in a Pandora's box, never to be seen again. He continued after a pause.

“There's problems, like when I'm on the citadel, or if I'm - I'm stuck on an experiment or invention. It’s easy t-to find inspiration in a place like this, and everything doesn't seem so bad after a-a trip here.” 

“I can see that. Why, I could spend hours here, though I'm sure my butt would say otherwise.”

Sitting on the lavender was Pipevine swallowtail, Zeta-7 stretched out his hand, and it flew toward him. “Things just seem s-so much better here. I-I sometimes find it difficult t-to believe how anyone would rather spend so much time indoors when there is - is so much beauty.”

You couldn't have agreed more. Having seen all this, slowing down to observe their intoxicating beauty, it had made you a better person somehow. Perhaps, if you had tried to do so years earlier, then maybe you would have been less of a handful to your father. Then again, there was no knowing was there?

“Not everyone has the same appreciation that you do Rick. I like that about you, that you're conscious of this need, to appreciate even the simplest pleasures. It might have to do with your ability to understand these things better than I could, but I hope you'll let me glimpse into this world of yours.”

“Are y-you sure?”

“Yes.”

Even though you meant what you had said, he didn't answer with the usual reassurances, but instead, “I'm - I'm not going t-to tell you that I can,” came this voice which wasn't in his usual tone. “because I-I-I don't want t-to lie to you.”

Lie? Had he ever lied to you wasn't a question you necessarily wanted the answer to. In your heart, you believed that he told the truth and anything else was beyond his principle, though you knew he withheld information; regularly. Perhaps, because it wasn't the time, for your safety, and or well being. Still, there was so much you still didn't know. “I appreciate your honesty, but if it's okay, could you explain?”

“It's not a-always easy to be with others. I have spent s-s-so much time being alone, that I-I-I had to adapt, and I thought things would be different if - if I worked for the council, and saw the universe, but I've done all that, and I've - I've found that I was usually better off alone. Well, maybe that - that isn't quite true either, cause I-I enjoyed my time with Morty, Jerry, “ he chuckled. “and the other Jerry's, and I'm fond of all the time I get t-t-to spend with you. You've got t-to understand that what I'm trying t-t-to say is that my - my heart isn't as malleable as it used t-to be, but I'll try. I-I don't want t-to hide from you, but I'm not….. oh, it's hard t-t-to explain."

Giving his hand a light squeeze, you softened. “That's okay, you've said enough. Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't it easy, and I doubt it would be for anyone, but that was brave.”

At these words, his worry and doubt melted away, warming into that characteristic soft fondness that you knew and loved. “That's why I'm a-attracted to you, cause your my - my strong, sweet girl. Y-you are like a-a butterfly, fascinating, resilient, beautiful, but free. Only y-you can choose where t-to go, but wherever you land, you will be loved. And I-I can only admire you.”

“Rick, that's….ohh that's too much. I'm not…goodness. That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm not beautiful like a butterfly.”

Kissing your temple, he said in a voice soft with affection. “You are t-to me. Oh, please be good to me, ” And this close, the scent of his soap intermingled with the perfume of flowers which surrounded you two. “because I-I-I feel so close to you, and I - I adore you. I hate t-to lose you.”

“Silly man,” you cooed, smoothing out the lines about his mouth. “I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. You know that.”

After a moment's reflection, he met your hand go, and raised his so that he could caress your face, as though you were the world, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Why, y-you are just so nice t-to me. It's - it's almost like a-a dream.”

“Of course I am, because I love you, and I want you to be happy.”

Those words never failed to make him tear up, as though they were a talisman to fight the curse he carried about his shoulders. Forgetting himself, he confessed without thinking. “I-I could - I could just kiss you right a-about now.”

“Rick,” you giggled. “I don't think people announce those kind of things.”

With his other hand on the small of your back, he blushed a shade darker despite his seriousness. “Gosh, I-I guess you're right, but isn't - isn't this what y-you wanted?”

“Yeah, but only if you want to.”

“I-I do.” he nodded. “So, can I - could I k-kiss you?”

Looking into his electric blues, that small pang of anxiety which visited from time to time bloomed, but you tried to ignore it, in favor of your joy. “Mhm.”

“O-o-okay, but first we're going t-t-to need a little privacy.”

Pushing up his sleeve, he exposed his sunflower tattoo, which attracted an alarming amount of monarch butterflies. Bewildered, you wondered what sort of witchcraft this was, but he simply winked and said something in hushed tones about the magic of science; you also wondered if he had planned this all along, and asked a favor of them. Either way, it didn't matter. And under the cover of these blessed beings, your heart rejoiced in the sweetness only he could provide.

Blanket Flowers, Butterfly Bushes, Hollyhocks, Aster, Bottle brush, Graffiti Red Lace, larkspur, lavender, and marigolds were all around you, and it was within the beauty of these, that you found yourself intoxicated beyond compare. All of this here, getting to see the butterflies with him, you had thought this was as close to heaven as you were going to get. Yet, in between the delight you felt over the allowance of this sort of public display of affection, and the warm fondness you felt for him, perhaps you were almost deserving of being compared to these lofty creatures.

In his arms, you didn't want to move, wishing that time could stand still right here. Forever.


End file.
